talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Blinky Galadrigal
}} Blinkous Galadrigal, usually called Blinky, is the chief Troll advisor to the Trollhunters and the leader of the trolls. Official Description "Grandoise in speech and with never-ending enthusiasim, Blinky is the chief Troll advisor to Jim and his friends. He views himself as a mastermind and diligent trainer, though the rest of Trollkind considers him as a crackpot for embracing Jim as the first ever human Trollhunter. Blinky sees potential in Jim even when almost no one else does, and he will do anything to help him succeed." Appearance Blinky is a green/blue Troll with four arms, blue hair, and a set of short horns on the back of his head. He has three eyes on either side of his long orange nose, and patterns on his chin, arms, and chest. He wears brown shorts with suspenders, and a satchel. Biography Background Blinky previously trained a Trollhunter named Unkar the Unfortunate. However, Unkar died on his first night out, torn limb from limb. Also, several times in the past, Blinky has made conspiracy theories and tried to explain them to the Vendel and the other Trolls, sometimes causing a wide panic. Due to the several times his superstitions had no evidence and no result, many Trolls in Trollmarket, including Vendel, see him as unreliable and slightly paranoid. Blinky had a brother named "Dictatcious Maximus Galadrigal" who dabbled together with him in spells and hexes. When Dictatcious pledged his loyalty to Gunmar, Blinky believed him to be deceased, leaving him with just their library of books as a memento. Eventually, Blinky found an accomplice in a former-Gumm Gumm named "AAARRRGGHH!!!" and the two became best friends with the Trollhunter, Kanjigar. For hundreds of years, the two helped Kanjigar protect Trollmarket from danger and threats to expose their world to the mortals. One day, Gunmar's son, Bular invaded Arcadia and was set out destroy Kanjigar. When Kanjigar went out on night patrol, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! stayed in the library to wait for him to return home. When Kanjigar didn't come back, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! became deeply worried and set out when the sun started to rise. They went under the bridge where Kanjigar was battling Bular, and found Kanjigar's remains turned to stone, leaving the two deeply devastated and stunned in silence. They went back into the drain pipe to keep out of the sunlight. When Blinky started to feel sorry for himself, the two saw Jim and Toby riding on their bikes and were shocked to find that the amulet chose Jim as the new Trollhunter. They went back to the library to read the Trollmarket recap book to make sure there were previous human Trollhunters, but to their shock, it turns out that Jim really is the first human Trollhunter. When Kanjigar's son, Draal arrived, Blinky informed him of Kanjigar's demise. However, Draal figured that he was the next Trollhunter, due to being Kanjigar's son. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! did not have the heart to tell him he wasn't. Blinky realizes he needs to talk to Jim alone about the danger he is in. Part One The First Human Trollhunter Blinky arrives in Jim's house with AAARRRGGHH!!! Jim is attracted by the noises they're making, and investigates. After switching off the light, and revealing themselves in the light of a fire, Blinky informs Jim that the significance of his possession of the Amulet of Daylight, means that he is now a Trollhunter. After Jim is knocked out, they disappear. The very next night, Blinky and AAARRGGHH!!! decide to rethink how they are going to convince Jim to accept his new destiny, since apparently Jim's chances of defeating Bular are quite slim. They decide to retrace the steps of Kanjigar for more information on Bular, and go into the woods to invesitgate. They come across an old factory in the woods with a painting depicting humans bowing to Gunmar in the Darklands and suspect that there might be some Changelings lurking in Arcadia. The next night, as Jim tells Toby about the Amulet, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! burst into the house and reveal that they have been spying on him. The two trolls tell Toby and Jim more about the history of the amulet, including the dangers and eventual deaths. Toby talks Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! into delaying Jim's training for a day. Before departing, Blinky gives Jim a motivational speech about destiny, which Jim later uses in his audition for Romeo. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! encounter Jim and Toby once more as they flee from Bular, bringing the boys into Heartstone Trollmarket for the first time. They approach two trolls, Vendel and Draal, both of whom are shocked to see that the new Trollhunter is a human being. Blinky begins training Jim for his battle with Draal for the honor of being Trollmarket's new protector and teaching him the history of the magical world and how they all came to be. Unfortunately, Jim's inability to focus (due to his new double life) causes him to slack off on his studying. Jim tries to get rid of the amulet, but it just keeps coming back. Relationships James Lake Jr. Blinky is Jim's advisor as the Trollhunter and surrogate father figure. It was Blinky who encouraged him to become the brand new Trollhunter and protect the world from evil. He gives Jim advice on how to defeat his opponents and the basics of weilding his sword. Toby D As Jim's best friend, Toby has many questions about Trolls, and Blinky is happy to answer them. AAARRRGGHH!!! Blinky and AAARRRGGGHH!!! are close friends. They are rarely seen apart. When AAARRRGGHH!!! was turned to stone, Blinky was deeply devastated and kept his remains in the library, until AAARRRGGGHHH!!! was revived by a magical concoction. Vendel As Vendel's assistant, Blinky is loyal towards him and is always trying to please him. However, Vendel believed Blinky to be a menace, due to Blinky's history. Claire Nuñez Claire and Blinky get along well. They seem to be good friends. Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal Dictatious is Blinky's brother. The two had dabbled in magic spells together, but then Dictatious pledged his loyalty to Gunmar, but he faked his own death in order to prevent Blinky from knowing. In Party Monsters, Blinky explains that his library is all that he has left of his brother. When Blinky reunited with his brother, he shocked to see that Dictatcious faked his death. While torturing Blinky, Blinky used a flare on his brother, causing Dictatious to go blind. Gallery The gallery page for Blinky can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive